


Deep Thoughts

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [91]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Deep Thoughts

“I wonder what he’s thinking about,” whispered Monica, as she dreamily watched Illya Kuryakin at the next table in the commissary.

The Russian was sitting, with his chin resting in his hand, while his partner flirted with someone on another next table.

“Probably the Argentina assignment they’re heading out on today,” Sylvia quietly replied to her colleague. “I dread to think what goes through their minds before they step into danger.”

“Kopek for your thoughts, Tovarisch,” said Napoleon, turning back to his partner.

The two women listened intently for the answer to Monica’s question.

“Is there time for another dessert?”


End file.
